Many browsers prevent code that is hosted on one domain from accessing code that is hosted on a different domain. Where a document is hosted on one domain and references content hosted on a different domain, the document is typically precluded from communicating with or accessing the content on the different domain.
This and other drawbacks exist with current systems.